The second fledgling
by tutifruti41
Summary: a girl named Dana Vlad from Romania makes a deal with Alucard and becomes a vampire. If you guys don't understand something please send me a message with a question you have and i will answer. If you have ideas send them and i'll add them to the fic.


**How it all happened**

**It's a dark morning. A small girl around 12 years old with long to her waist brown hair, brown eyes and a red dress-like pajama woke up in a small bed. Her hair was messed up and she had bags under her eyes. Her stomach was growling. She was starving. She looked around the room. It had yellow walls, brown dusty wooden floor, a bed with blue sheets, 2 small dark wooded wardrobes, a desk (also dark wooded), a small couch and a bookshelf next to the couch. The bookshelf was full of vampire books, notebooks and ****textbooks. The couch was covered in plush toys and a few books here-and-there. The desk had some opened notebooks on it. The wardrobes were covered in clothes on the outside (she never puts them in it – too irritating) and here-and-there you manage to see the phone on one of them or the clock on the other one.**

"_Clock, clock, clock…"__**-she thought**__-" Oh,... what's the time?"__**- she finally woke up completely when she saw the time**__-"08:30!!!!!!! Holy shit I'll be late for school!!!! The teacher is gonna kill me!"__**- she yelled in her mind.**_

_**She quickly grabbed a black long skirt, a pair of black and red striped socks, a red shirt and a pair of black bots. She got dressed in the blink of an eye and grabbed a few notebooks and textbooks from the shelf. She ran out of the room with still uncombed hair and grabbed a black and red backpack in the hallway. She didn't have time her class starts at 09:00 am. She put all the books in her backpack and put in on her back. By the time she reached the stairway to get to the**__** first floor she jumped most of the stairs and landed in front of a mirror near the front door. In front of the mirror there were some combs. She grabbed one and started combing her hair like crazy. In 2 minutes she was done and ran into the first floor bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She spat out the paste and put the brush in its place. Her school was close to her home but she was still late all the time. She needed a shortcut so she decided to run threw the creepy old forest.**_

"_Dana why in such a hurry? You haven't had breakfast yet. You need the energy."__**- said a woman with short blonde hair wearing an orange dress behind her.**_

"_Mom, No time! School, me, late!"__**- she said knowing that she made mistakes. She just wanted to tell her mother why in 3 words and ran off.**_

_**She ran with almost inhuman speed. She was so worried she forgot to breath.**_

_**She reached the forest**__**. It was full of dead and pine trees. She notice that next to an old trees roots there was a dog eating something…bloody. She was a little shocked so she didn't pay any attention. She reached the school yard and saw worried faces on her fellow classmates. Some girl named **__"Erica Montez"__** had disappeared this morning after going to the forest. She remembered that she thought she saw a human hand with a ring with the letters **__"E.M."__** and some black hair. Hell, even a green eyeball.**_

"_Erica Montez? How does she look like?"__**-a girl with red hair and blue eyes said**_

"_Green eyes, black hair__ and a ring that says "E.M." She never takes it off, ever!"_

_**Dana was shocked at what she heard. That thing in the forest ate Erica! She ran off to find her first class and meet her B.F.F. there – Eliza**__**. Her nickname was Eli since Eliza was a bit too formal.**_

"_Hi, Dana! Did you hear about Erica? Poor thing!"__**-Eli said**_

"_Yeah, I heard. But.."__**-Dana said while pulling Eli in a corner **__"I think I saw her…dead body. A dog was eating it."_

_**Eli's eyes widened**_

"_What?! We have to keep it a secret! If someone finds out they'll think your making it up or worse__ – that you did it!"_

_**And with that the conversation ended. The bell rang. Everyone headed for class. Dana didn't pay any attention in class. She took out a book called **__"Vlad Dracula III by Edward Newman"_

_**She was amazed by this man's cruelty. He tortured his enemies slowly then he killed the even slower and more painful. Alvo she couldn't really blame him. She was sadistic too and loved to hear screaming people that beg for mercy and squirm like maggots. She was nicknamed as **__"Bloody Mary"__** because when she gets into a fight the other person doesn't make it out without serious injuries like a broken arm or a bleeding leg. Yeah, she loved it. By the time school finished so did she finish the book. At the end Vlad the III Dracula disappears with no trace. They say he became a vampire.**_

_**She went home walking by**__** the forest. She saw that dog from before it had deep brown fur, red eyes and it was dirty and bloody. It ran towards her and tried to attack her but she escaped by running faster than a horse. She quickly walked to the front door of her house and entered. Inside was waiting her father looking at her angrily.**_

"_You did eat did you? DID YOU?!"__**- he yelled**_

"_No__, now leave me alone! Jeez, get of my back Dad! You're insane!"__**- Dana yelled back**_

_***slap* **_

"_Don't talk back to me you little b****!"__**-he said while slapping her**__-"Now do the dishes or no dinner! Got that?!"_

"_Do'em yourself you son of a bitch! Get of my back or I tell the social workers again. And if you think they won't believe me I got a little proof on you that proves something way worse than hitting me constantly"_

"_Like what you little…"__**- he started before being interrupted**_

"_May the 17__th__ year 1994 Illegal child from a prostitute. You got married in the year 1992."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Watch me sucker"_

"_Why you little! Come here!"__**- he said trying to chock her.**_

"_Mom, I'm home!"__**- she yelled running away from her father. **__"I got something to tell you!"_

"_Wait don't! I'll give you money! How much?"__**- her father said in the last moment**_

"_500 bucks, or I sing."__**-she whispered**_

"_Forget it!"__**- he replayed**_

"_I hope when you get divorced Mom keeps the cars. Mom!"_

"_Ok, ok! Just keep quiet for a year!"__**-he whispered**_

"_Plus I get to go out till 12 pm and you get me the books I want."__**- she continued**_

"_Deal! Here'__s your money!"_

"_Always a pleasure doing business with you!"_

_**she said smirking**__** - **__"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room"__**-and she walked up the stairs.**_

_**She thought about herself, her life, her destiny.**_

_**An ordinary girl from a Romanian countryside, that studies in a public school, has a best friend, a father who cheats on her mother, a big brother and a hobby - reading.**_

_**Why was this happening? Why now? Why here? Who's doing it? Is it that dog? Is it a serial killer?**_

_**So many question and so little time to answer them all. Well anyway she was too curious and made a rope from her sheets and jumped out her window while holding on to it. She jumped on to the ground ran off to the neighbor's house. Instead of ringing the bell she climbed a tree and jump on to a big balcony. She knocked on the window and there was Eliza just sitting there. I didn't mention this before but Eliza is very cute like a kitten. She had pale white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and she was very slim. She opened the window and let Dana in.**_

"_What's up?"__**-she asked Dana**_

"_Wanna go to the forest and find out what's going on?"__**-she replied**_

"_You bet! Let's go!"__**- said Eliza cheerfully**_

_**They both use the same entrance that Dana used and in a few moments they were in the forest. They split up. Dana went left**__**and Eliza right. Dana saw a shadow of a man in the distance**_**. ****He had glowing red eyes and sharp pearly white teeth.**

"_You shouldn't be out here alone at this time little girl."_** - he said grinning and teleported right behind her.**

**She turned around and saw him but unlike every other person whom Alucard does that too her eyes weren't filled with fear but with entertainment.**

"_Bravo, bravo"_** – she said clapping - **_"I'm quit impressed but I take it it's nothing to you. Am I right … vampire?"_

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_** – he hysterically laughed - **_"Yes, girl you are right! I am also a bit amused by your bravery child. You realize that I can tear you limb from limb with no effort at all and you still sit here and look me in the eyes. Anyone else would've ran off by now begging me not to kill them."_

"_True, but if you wanted to you would of done it already, right? Besides humans are never a challenge for a vampire and you do look urging for a good battle."_

"_It's as if you read my mind girl. Tell me what is your name?"_** - asked smirking**

"_Dana, Dana Vlad."_** – she said.**

"_Quite the interesting name you have there. You best find your friend before IT finds her."_** – and he disappeared.**

**Dana's eyes widen****ed.**

"_Eliza!"_** – she yelled running the way Eliza had gone.**

**Eliza was running horrified. That dog was chasing her. She feel and the dog jumped her. It started biting her and she was bleeding. In that moment Dana popped it's eye out with a stick and it jumped her. Eliza's veins were harmed and she was dying from blood loss. Dana on the other hand pushed the dog off her and grabbed a silver dagger from her jeans and pierced the it's heart. It momentarily turned to dust.**

"_Eliza, Eliza, Eliza! Don't close your eyes! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES__!"_** - Dana yelled**

"_It's hopeless, child. She'll die soon."_** – said Alucard who had just appeared behind her.**

**Dana with tears in her eyes turned around and said:**

"_Can you do something? Anything? Anything at all?"_

"_Yes, I can but it doesn't mean I will"_** - he said grinning.**

"_Anything! I'll do anything if she lives! Please!"_

"_Ok, let's make a deal shall we? If you become my apprentice I'll make sure she lives."_

"_Apprentice? A vampire's apprentice? ... ok, but she lives first!"_

"_Deal."_

**Alucard did a few hand gestures and in a few seconds the Hellsing seal appeared in the air glowing red. ****Something came out of it. It was a girl with black angel wings, brown hair, brown eyes and a long black ball gown. She was wearing black eyeliner, black lip-stick and black nail polish. She looked at Alucard and said:**

"_Long time no see Alucard."_** - she looked at Eliza and said - **_"This is the last time I bring someone back from the dead for you! I can't just go around and give people their lives back!"_

**Alucard grinned and stepped back one step. The angel was named Furiela. She was a fallen angel. Alucard helped her gain thoughts of her own instead of being a pawn of God. You see angels are like slaves they do what they are told and nothing else. Furiela got tired of it and asked Alucard for help. In exchange she granted him 10 wishes and this is the 1****st**** one. She touched the girl's wounds and they started healing and her blood going back in her veins.**

**A few seconds later she was almost com****pletely recovered, but unconscious.**

**Dana couldn't believe it. She was ready for the vampiristic bite so she sighed in relief that her friend was ok and from irritation that Alucard is going to suck on her neck. ****He told her:**

"_**Remember you choose this, girl."**_

**And he walked next up to her. A dark shadow surrounded her. The next mome****nt she felt a pain in her neck.**

**Moments later an ambulance arrives next to the forest. The 2 girls weren't in the forest anymore but in front of it. A few men were putting them onto 2 beds on wheels. They checked for pulses and heart beats. They both had'em but Dana was losing hers. They saw it was hard for them to breath and they hooked them up to those machines that help you breath. ****Eli regained consciousnesses and looked around. She saw Dana and remembered that dog that attacked them.**

"_Eli, it's Dana"_** – a voice said in Eli's head – "**_This is the last thing you'll hear from me so listen. Every time you cried and I told you fight back I would just say it 'cause I wanted you to live like a strong independent girl that doesn't take crap from anyone."_

"_**Dana …"**_

"_Listen you! I'm going to die soon and I want you to promise me that you will never give up on anything, ever!"_

"_I…,I…, I promise!"_

"_Good … bye"_

_*PUKING SOUNDS*_

**Dana puked some blood and seconds later her heart stopped. She had no pulse or heart beat. The****y tried to bring her back but failed.**

"_Clear *zap*. Clear *zap*. Time of death 22:45"_

**A**** tear flowed in Eli's right eye but it quickly vanished and was replaced with emptiness.**

**3 days later**

**It was a dark rainy day at a graveyard located on a hill near the small village Dana was from. There was a white gravestone with writing that said: "Here lies Dana Vlad; beloved daughter, student and friend; may you rest in peace" and under that it said "never give up or you'll regret it". Around it were sitting people**** wearing black clothes. Dana's mother was crying, her eyes red. Her father was felling sorry of how he had treated her when she was alive. Dana's older brother was there too. He was tall with blonde hair and green eyes like their mother. He was looking down at a coffin. It was black and polished. It had a big silver cross on it. On the inside there was Dana. Laying peacefully with big wounds on her neck. Her mother insisted that she wore a black dress to her own funeral but her father told her she should look how she liked to look NOT how her mother wanted her to look. The poor dead girl was wearing a black and red blouse-it was originally black but had red stripes on the sleeves and a sign with red letters in the middle that said: **_"piss me off and you lose an eye"_** and a big red eye under it. She was wearing a black denim skirt too. It was short and you could see her legs perfectly. She wore black stocking under the skirt and they looked amazing on her. She was wearing a pair of black and white trainers so that she doesn't look too **_"girly"_**.****That's what she kept telling Eli when she was alive. Her hair was roaming freely across the coffin that was kinda like her outfit. The inside was red with a red pillow and black rose petals around her head. The people lined up each of them holding something hers and while putting it in her coffin near her feet they would say what they always wanted to say but never had the chance to do so. They said things like **_"I'm actually gay for you"_** or **_"burn in hell bitch"__**.**_** She also got some cool stuff in her coffin. Her favorite stuff on top of it all:**

**-Her favorite books and a few notebooks**

**-5 stuffed animal toys**

**-5**** posters**

**-an album with pictures **

**-her diary**

**The last item came with a scar, Eli was the one that gave the last item and while she hugged Dana she sneaked the silver dagger that Dana had used under the coffin pillow but before doing so cutting her on herself and Dana right hand. They were cuts shaped like crosses.**

"_This__is how I'll recognize you when we meet_

_again. It will be on your hand forever as a scar of the life you had and gave up for me. Wear it in pride and in regret __till we meet. Farewell."_

**And with that they closed the coffin's lid.**

**Night came.**

**Alucard was caring a shovel on his back and looked annoyed.**

"_She better return the favor somehow when she grows up."_** – he put a perverted grin on his face.**

**He dug out the coffin and Dana looked at him from inside as if she was expecting him he smirked and asked:**

"_Why are the__re so many of your old belongings in your coffin?"_

"_My mother believes in the after life and decided that for some reason I need my items."_** – she said depressed.**

**She sat up and took the dagger from under her pillow and stared at it. Her flesh rotted because it was silver but she didn't care at all. Her watery eyes reflected on it and as she blinked they were empty and emotionless. She put the dagger in her denim skirt and got out of the coffin. She took the thing out and closed the lid. Alucard pushed the coffin back to its place in the ground and said:**

"_Fill it up and cover it with grass.__ But hurry, I haven't got all night you know."_

"_Your word is my command,… master."_**- she said still depressed.**

**In a matter of seconds, around 45 actually and the coffin was filled up and in another 10 seconds the grass was back in place. Alucard was amazed but didn't show it. She was already using her powers so well. But when did she learn how to control them. He read her mind. Nothing. No thought no training memories. No nothing. While he was looking around her head he saw a girl around 21. She was wearing a black ****business dress, black high heeled shoes, net-like socking, an elegant red fendora hat (it was the same as his), a red cloak (also like his), orange sunglasses (like his only they were square) and she was carrying 2 large black pistols. She had brown hair tied in a bun on the back of her head and her blood red eyes were glowing threw the glass of the sunglasses. She smiled and her pear white fangs couth Alucard's attention. The girl was like a mini-female version of him.**

**He exited her mind.**

**Dana picked up her belongings and asked:**

"_Where are we going,… master?"_

"_London."_

This is the year 1990 by the way

**End of chapter one**


End file.
